Hrothgar's Tale
by Count-Hagane
Summary: [Dinosaucers Fan-Fic](This is a prelude to another Fan-Fic I'm thinking of creating)A captured space pirate recalls his life as he's transported to a prison colony. {Warning: Contains Violence, Rude Language, and some drug use}-COMPLETE-
1. Part 1

Hrothgar's Tale

(Prelude to a fanfic I thinking of creating)

_By: Count Hagane_

(Scene: A giant spaceship leaves the atmosphere of an alien planet; inside we see the ship is a prison transport…in one of the cells we see a human in a black t-shirt and pants, going diagonally along his chest is a commando belt with buttoned pouches on it. His face is that of someone in his early 20's, he has sort of greasy dark hair and though it's not long…it does look in need of a haircut, his face though is what may astonish you for though he has a brown eye on one side. That's not true for the other, the left side of his face is covered by a steel plate molded in the shape of his face…and instead of a brown eye, there is a green light intimating for the glass that covers it. He runs his hand through his hair and takes from one of the pouches a cigarette, he takes a box of matches and lights the cigarette…taking a long drag of it.)

{Human Prisoner} Thinking: Yeah I know what you think…a prisoner, a criminal, a murder…yep, that's what they called me on Reptilion. The planet you just saw this ship leave, it's a planet inhabited by dinosaurs……yeah, yeah, yeah, I know it sounds farfetched. But out of all the labels I heard them call me I never heard them call me a 'businessman', a 'merchant', or a 'tradesman'. But none of those terms do me justice, because they're lightweight terms of what I really am…for you see, I'm a pirate…a space pirate, me and my crew (if they were here) are the scourges of the Intergalactic Trade…But as you can see, I got caught…and am now being transported to Canamar, a prison colony where people like me or worse go. And to answer two questions: 1. This thing you see on my face is actually a cybernetic implant, and believe me you don't want to see me without it on, and 2. My name is Hrothgar…captain of the _Callisto_. All of this…where I am now, started when I was only a baby.

(Scene: It's a stormy night, we see a farm out on the country side…we see a man in a raincoat drop off a basket and run off back into the dark. The next morning, the residence find the basket and look at its contents, inside we see to babies and a note.)

{Hrothgar's Voice} I was originally adopted by a farmer and his wife, me and my twin sister Hilary…all I had to go by as far as my parents were concerned was a note that had our first names on it, it also said: 'Hrothgar has an allergic reaction to garlic', and if that wasn't all…I had a tattoo on my left arm that no one could identify. My adoptive father thought of having it removed…but his wife said: 'It might help him someday…might help him find where he belongs.'…and bless her because boy did it ever!

Around our 7th Birthday I really started to get into Paleontology and Astronomy…somehow I felt really connected with it, like it had been part of my life once. Hilary showed little interest…but deep down I know she felt the same way I did, that night I promised myself that one day I'd be the first one to see them all. Of course my adoptive parents told me that was silly, but later on I'd realize how true that was to become.

By the time we were 13 a man in a rather worn looking trench coat and hat came to the farm, I was chopping wood for so we'd have a firewood supply for winter…Hilary was busy milking the cows and getting eggs from the chickens. When I wasn't doing chores I was deep in Paleontology studies…I'd taken an incredible knack to it. But back to the point…my 'father' stopped me in the middle of cutting the wood and asked me to get Hilary and come inside, there was something he needed to speak to us about something.

Well when we were all comfortable in the Living Room…what 'dad' told me next was to surprise me:

{ 'Dad'} Now Hrothgar, Hilary…as you recall we told you when you were 10 that we weren't your real parents.

{Hrothgar} Yeah…but what does it have to do with this guy?

{ 'Dad'} Well he says he's a distant relative of your actual dad.

{Hilary} (In mid-shock) What!

{Hrothgar} (Also in mid-shock) You're kidding me, right?

{Man in trench coat} No Hrothgar, Hilary…he is not, in fact. Now that I see you Hrothgar you do look very much like your father Alistair, but you have your mothers' eyes…and Hilary, in physical appearance you are a mirror image of your mother.

{Hrothgar} (Still trying to take all of this in) Do you any proof that what you say is true?!

{Hilary} Yeah…any at all.

{Man in trench coat} Hrothgar…I do believe you still have that tattoo on your left arm, the one that no one can identify.

{Hrothgar} (rolls up his sleeve to reveal the tattoo) Yeah…why, what does it mean?

{Man in trench coat} (rolls up his right sleeve to reveal another tattoo) I have the other half of it on this arm, and though they may not be the same size now, put them together and they'll reveal the truth.

{Hrothgar's Voice} I did that, they actually paired up quite well, but they came together to form a Dimetrodon skull and crossed swords…the man looked at me and told me that my father had the same tattoo on his left arm. He asked Hilary and I to come live with him, me and Hilary talked about it together…and we agreed to come along, but only on one condition. That on the way he tell us what our parents were like, what he knew about them. He promised to reveal everything when the time was right, and this friends…was only the first step in becoming what I am now, and what has happened to me.


	2. Part 2

(Scene: We return to the prison transport, one of the guards (A Stegosaurus in futuristic clothes and carrying a weird looking rifle) passes by Hrothgar's cell, Hrothgar takes the cigarette out of his mouth, throws it on the ground, and steps on it. He then stretches out on the bed and looks at the walls.)

{Hrothgar} (Looks out from the cell) Guard…how long is this trip.

{Guard} (Looks back at Hrothgar) In your case…we'll be arriving at Canamar in three hours, I wouldn't suggest getting too familiar with that cell you're in now…because they don't have anything remotely that nice there.

{Hrothgar}Thinking: Who knows, I may not have to wait that long…or see Canamar for that matter.

(Scene: We flashback to see Hrothgar and Hilary packing to leave with the man in the trench coat…they load there luggage onto the van waiting outside, hug there 'parents' good bye, get into the car and they drive off.)

{Hrothgar's Voice} I distinctly remember the first hour and a half of that drive…we were taking back-roads I had never been down, about ten minutes into the drive I started asking questions about my parents, like 'what was my father like?' or 'what did he do for a living?'.

The man in the trench coat said that my father was a kind and reliable man…in the years the stranger had known him when our father said where he was going to be and when he wanted you to show up, you knew better than to be late. As for the career…the stranger told me that he and our father were business partners of a certain trade, tradesmen of sorts…they traded everything, spices, jewelry…and something else I didn't quite catch. About an Hour and Twenty minutes later the stranger asked us to take these tablets he gave us, we did as he asked…after that everything became a blur, I don't remember where we going or where we stopped because I fell asleep.

(Scene: Young Hrothgar awakes in a bedroom, a computerized voice suddenly says: 'Good Morning Hrothgar…I hope you had a good rest.' Hrothgar (still somewhat drowsy) lumbers out of the bed and searches for the bathroom, lights come on and he finds it easily. He quickly relieves himself and takes a look around the room, there's a comfy looking chair and desk next to the bed, a closet, and on the desk is a computer…but instead of the computer having a keyboard it has a bunch of lights on the side of the screen.)

{Hrothgar}(Scratches his head) Where am I?

(Suddenly (as if to answer his question) one of the rooms walls retracts to reveal a window…he can't believe his eyes when he sees the earth outside his window, he is in outer space!)

{Hrothgar} (Both Amazed and Scared) Whoa!

(The door to Hrothgar's room opens and in steps a man wearing a silk vest and white t-shirt, he is also wearing jeans and has 'buckle' shoes on. His hair is sort of a black tinged with blond and goes down to his shoulders.)

{Hrothgar} Who the heck are you?!

{Man}Settle down young friend…you're safe, maybe not what you wanted to see outside your window…but you've been on Earth for so long I bet you never guessed you be above it one day, did you…oh, they call me Lt. Jack.

{Hrothgar}(Holds his hand out but is still suspicious) Nice to meet you Jack, but where am I is my next question?

{Lt. Jack}(Shakes Hrothgar's hand) Well to answer your question, you're on a spaceship name the _Callisto_…but that's all the captain wants you and your sister to know for now, use the computer if you have anymore questions.

(Lt. Jack leaves the room, Hrothgar peaks out the door and sees Lt. Jack's shadow turning the corner of the hallway…it is met up by a monstrous shadow going the other way, Hrothgar fine-tunes his hearing to hear their conversation)

{Unknown Shadow} So they're awake…did you tell them what they need to know for now?

{Lt. Jack}(Nods) I only told them the name of the ship…but I do suspect that the girl might be ready to know more soon.

{Unknown Shadow}(Sighs) I can't wait to meet them face-to-face soon, I was friends with their father…I'd like to see if what Capt. Arkanai said is true.

{Lt. Jack} You'll get your chance soon enough Nassir, just wait a few more hours.

(Hrothgar closes the door to his room, he hears the door to the room across from his open…he peaks back out, it's Hilary.)

{Hrothgar}Hilary!

{Hilary}(Jumps back a bit) Oh, Hrothgar…don't scare me like that.

{Hrothgar}Okay sorry, but besides that…do you know anything else about this place?

{Hilary}Just the name of the ship and that's all. Do you remember how we got up here?

{Hrothgar}(Shakes his head) No more than you.

(Hrothgar and Hilary re-enter their rooms, Hrothgar fools around with the computer and finds some games on it, he plays a game of Pong against the computer, three games of Tetris, and a game of Solitaire before he hears a knock on the door. He opens it to find a meal of Parmesan Chicken, Swiss chard, and a dozen cherries with an ice cold glass of milk laid out for him and Hilary; he takes it in and eats it to his heart's content. Suddenly he hears a huge _CLANG_ followed by a clicking noise, he looks out the window just before it closes up…he sees a huge engine hooked up just about 700 feet from his window. He just has enough time to see that they're leaving Earth's orbit. There's another knock on the door, he opens it to find a root beer float. He takes it into his room and drinks it, suddenly there's a jolt that nearly makes him lose his balance, the computerized voice comes on saying: 'now entering warp 1.7')

{Hrothgar}I feel like I'm in Star Trek…but I haven't seen William Shatner yet, so that can't be.

(Lt. Jack enters the room)

{Lt. Jack} I hope the meal was to your satisfaction?

{Hrothgar}It was…but I'd really like to meet the captain of this boat.

{Lt. Jack}The captain will see you when he thinks it's time.

{Hrothgar}Okay then, I invoke Parlay!

{Lt. Jack}(Winces) Had a feeling you would do that…come with me.

(Lt. Jack leads Hrothgar down the hallway to an elevator, they stepped in. 'Bridge' Lt. Jack replied, and the elevator started right up.)

{Lt. Jack}(Gives Hrothgar a worried look) Now are you sure you're ready for this?

{Hrothgar}(Nods)

{Lt. Jack}Okay.

(Scene: The elevator finally comes to a stop, and they step onto the bridge…there Hrothgar sees that there are not only humans on this ship, but dinosaurs as well…all wearing human clothes and speaking English, one of them, a Dimetrodon wearing a shirt with the sleeves torn off and a black jean vest and blue jeans walks over to them and smiles at Hrothgar.)

{Dimetrodon}Hey Hrothgar…so it is true, you do look like Alistair…my name is Nassir, nice to finally meet you.

{Hrothgar}(Faints)

{Hrothgar's Voice}(Laughing slightly) Yeah, first time Nassir and I met and I faint…of course that doesn't happen anymore.

(Scene: Hrothgar awakes to find himself in another room, he see a little girl looking at him from his bed.)

{Little Girl}You okay mister.

{Hrothgar}(Rubs his eyes) Yeah…I had the strangest dream though.

{Little Girl}(Runs to the door) Lt. Jack, Dad, he's awake!

(In steps Lt. Jack and another man, Hrothgar recognizes him as the man in the trench coat.)

{Lt. Jack}(Looks at the man) I'm sorry I let him onto the bridge captain…but he invoked the rule of Parlay.

{Hrothgar}(An amused look on face) So _you're _the captain…well I have a suggestion that you keep an eye on what you serve to this crew because I think there might be hallucinogens in them because when I was brought to the bridge I thought I saw a Dimetrodon standing right in front of me (starts laughing).

(Both the captain and Lt. Jack shoot each other a worried look)

{Captain}(Looks at Hrothgar) I hate to tell you this Hrothgar…but you weren't hallucinating, or dreaming for that matter (Looks outside the door) Nassir…you can come in now.

(Nassir enters and smiles at Hrothgar)

{Nassir}(Gives an apologizing look) I'm sorry Hrothgar…I forgot you grew up on Earth, the only dinosaur you've probably seen is in a museum.

{Hrothgar}(Looks as if he's about to faint again)

{Captain}Hrothgar…you don't have to be afraid of Nassir….He was a friend of your father.

{Hrothgar}(Shoots a spiteful look at Nassir) Are you sure he didn't eat him?

{Lt. Jack}Hrothgar, don't think like that…Nassir was a good friend of your father, he'd never have done something so cannibalistic!

{Captain}That entire aside…My name is Arkanai, welcome to the _Callisto_.

(Hilary enters the room)

{Hrothgar}(Looks excited) Hilary…do you see this, a Dimetrodon, a dinosaur standing right before us!

{Captain}I'd suggest you both get some rest…I'll introduce to the rest of the crew later.

{Nassir}(Looks at the captain) I'll escort the children back to their rooms…if you don't mind?

(Scene: Nassir escorts them back, Hrothgar is so nervous he doesn't even try and make eye-contact with Nassir. When they get back to their rooms Nassir puts his hand on Hrothgar's shoulder.)

{Nassir}You should be proud to be here with us Hrothgar; Capt. Arkanai is a good man.

{Hrothgar}I'll take your word for it.

{Hrothgar's Voice}I know I shouldn't have been so judgmental of Nassir…but you have to understand this was a long time ago, I'm much more understanding now.


	3. Part 3

(Scene: We now look about 10 kilometers behind the prison barge Hrothgar's on and see another large ship lurking behind it, it looks like a semi-circle with two pinchers sticking out in front, as we look farther to it's back we see it sort of has a flap that rises at an angle…and as we go further back we see that it sort of narrows to reveal three good sized engines in back, but that's not all…we also see two large engines on the sides of it. As we close in on its hull we see the word _Callisto _printed on it. When we go inside we see the crew hard at work, trying to keep in good distance of the prison barge.)

{Hilary} Thinking: Hold on brother…we're coming for you. (Looks at Lt. Jack) Lt. Jack…do you have any information on this type of prison transport yet?

{Lt. Jack}Not yet Hilary.

{Demetros}(Looks at Hilary) He might not…but I do, this type of transport has one minor weakness.

(A holographic projection of the prison transport appears)

{Demetros}It has a huge blind spot on its aft starboard side, more than big enough to hide the _Callisto_ in.

{Hilary}(Nods) Excellent…Diromir, Allotos…take us into that blind spot.

{Allotos}Aye-aye.

(Scene: Back on the prison barge, Hrothgar sees a hand reaching from the cell next to him…he looks from his cell and sees a Brachiosaurs reaching from its cell)

{Prisoner}You have cigarettes…can I have one of them?

{Hrothgar}I don't know…it's a real nasty habit.

{Prisoner}Oh come on, this might be my last moments of freedom…can't I least have something to enjoy them by?

(Hrothgar takes out a cigarette, lights it, and hands it to the prisoner)

{Prisoner}(Takes a drag of the cigarette and puffs the smoke out in rings) Thanks buddy…name's Colan, what's yours?

{Hrothgar}Hrothgar…Captain Hrothgar to those who fear me.

{Colan}(In a surprised tone of voice) Capt. Hrothgar!

{Hrothgar}Yes.

{Colan}(Still surprised) The Dimetrodon Pirate Capt. Hrothgar!

{Hrothgar}Yes.

{Colan}The person who killed six people and is now sentenced to Life in Canamar!

{Hrothgar}No autographs….please.

{Hrothgar's Voice}Yep…my group is known as the Dimetrodon Pirates, many people know to run the other way when they see one of our ships closing in on them, I didn't always appreciate it at first…because the way I had been raised.

(Scene: Lt. Jack leads Hrothgar and Hilary to the bridge again, this time when Hrothgar sees the dinosaurs he doesn't faint.)

{Lt. Jack}(Points to every member of the crew) Nassir you already know, that one over there by that small control panel is Diromir (Also a Dimetrodon) he's sort of the driver of this ship. (Points to a Velociraptor looking at a larger set of control panels) That's Hax…he's an ex-merchant we acquired awhile back, and a real help he's been in our business. (Points to a Plesiosuar in the far right corner) That's Braxíus, our Warfare Specialist…he's in charge of telling us the best possible battle strategy to take. (Points to a Deinosuchus sitting in front of another control panel) That's Deidra…she's one of our best fighters, best not catch her on a bad day. (Points to another Dimetrodon) That's Demetros…our Tech. Officer; it's his job to become acquainted with all the new technology we may come across. And since you already have met Cecilia and Capt. Arkanai, I think that's about it.

{Hrothgar}Okay…but what do you do?

{Lt. Jack}I'm Cecilia's Assistant…not a pleasant job, but it gives me something to do.

{Hrothgar}How far are we from Earth?

{Lt. Jack}At this moment we're about 17 light years from Earth.

(Capt. Arkanai walks onto the bridge)

{Capt. Arkanai}(Looks at Hax) Mr. Hax…how much farther is the next trade route?

{Hax}About several more light years captain.

{Deidra}Should I prepare the crew?

{Capt. Arkanai}(Nods)

{Deidra}(Presses a button on her control panel…projecting her voice throughout the _Callisto_) Okay boyz…we're nearing the next trade route; best prepare yourselves for the fight!

{Hrothgar}(Looking slightly confused)What did she mean by that?

{Lt. Jack}Well you see Hrothgar…we're…well, let's just say that not all space travelers are good guys…and when it comes down to the bare bone, it's either steal or suffer.

{Hrothgar}(Backs away a bit) You're thieves?!

{Lt. Jack}(A calm expression on his face) The correct term is Pirates.

(Scene: The _Callisto_ comes to a full stop, on the view screen is what appears to be a freighter of some sort. The _Callisto _suddenly becomes invisible as it closes in on the ship)

{Diromir}Cloaking device is working like a charm captain.

{Capt. Arkanai}Excellent…Braxíus, what ship are we facing here?

{Brax­­íus}We're looking at a Dinosaucer A-Class Freighter…with three frontal laser cannons, one in the back, and another one on both sides…I suggest that we take out the side cannons first, then use the grappling cables to reel her into the _Callisto_s' cargo bay.

{Capt. Arkanai}Okay folks let's get this over with.

(Scene: The _Callisto_ reappears only a kilometer from the freighter, the freighter opens fire on the _Callisto_)

{Nassir}They're using a much more powerful charge than was expected…but shields are holding.

{Capt. Arkanai}Good….Return Fire!

{Nassir}Aye-aye captain!

(Scene: The _Callisto_ then opens fire on the freighters, destroying the cannons on both sides. The _Callisto _then positions itself then just 3 kilometers above the freighter, it then fires off three cables, one of the cables attaches to the front of the freighter, the other two attach to the rear of it. The freighter then speeds up, trying to keep itself from being taken in)

{Hax}The freighter is trying to break free captain.

{Capt. Arkanai}I see that, Nassir…take out their engines.

{Nassir}Aye-aye captain!

(The _Callisto_ fires two balls of light at the engines…they both emit a bit of smoke as they go out, the freighter then slowly nears the bottom of the ship)

{Braxíus}They've lost their engines sir, we're reeling them into the cargo bay now!

{Capt. Arkanai}Excellent…Deidra, get the raid party ready, expect some resistance…oh, and take Hrothgar with you, this would be a good first hand experience for him.

{Deidra}Yes sir! (Looks at Hrothgar) Come on lad, it's time you saw what your father did for a living.

(Scene: Deidra leads Hrothgar to the cargo bay doors, she then hands Hrothgar a weird looking hand gun.)

{Deidra}(Kneels down so she and Hrothgar are in direct eye contact) I trust you with that.

{Hrothgar}What about—?

{Deidra}(Pulls out a metal rod with two buttons and presses one, the rod then expands to form a quarterstaff) I have more than one weapon Hrothgar, let's get this over with.

(Scene: Deidra and Hrothgar enter the cargo bay, where they are met by a dozen more people…about 9 of them were Dimetrodons, two were Human, the other was a Velociraptor…they all saluted Deidra as she walked past.)

{Deidra}(Looks back at the group) Ready men!

{Group}SIR, YES SIR!

{Deidra}(Eyes Hrothgar)Ready Hrothgar?

{Hrothgar}(Looking rather uneasy)Y-y-y-yes ma'am.

{Deidra}(Laughs slightly) Don't be so nervous Hrothy…It's just a routine raid for us, after this we're going back to the Omega Site. (Opens the main bay door) Okay boyz…let's Rock'n'Roll!

(The moment Hrothgar runs through that door he is immediately met by laser fire, he gets down on the ground to avoid being hit and rolls around to avoid being stomped on. He looks in the direction of the laser fire and sees nine more dinosaurs guarding the huge doors that lead onto their ship; the others take protection behind stuff to take cover. Hrothgar fires his weapon off at one of them, and watches as the person turns to stone)

{Deidra}(Looks at Hrothgar and winks) Good Shot!

{Hrothgar}(Gives a thumbs up)

(Hrothgar and the other pirates slowly gain ground…he sees that a few of them are wielding something that looks remarkably similar to a light saber, deflecting laser shots as they go. Deidra is also deflecting shots with her quarterstaff; within twenty minutes the freighter guards are neutralized…Deidra and the others advance to the cargo bay of the freighter. They then open some of the containers, inside they find jewelry made with many different types of stones…one of the containers they open is full of metal orbs of some sort)

{Deidra}(Looks at the orbs)Yep, anti-gravity proton mines…and these look like a much more advance version, send three creates to Nassir…and get at least half of the jewelry off this ship…it's ours now.

(The group then starts to gather the loot and take it off the ship, when finished they quickly load the crew back on board and close the cargo bay door…Deidra and Hrothgar return to the bridge)

{Capt. Arkanai}(Looks at them) Everything went well?

{Deidra}The de-petrifaction orb…along with the memory erase orb is onboard their ship sir awaiting activation sir.

{Demetros}The ship is now leaving the cargo bay.

{Braxíus} Activating de-petrifaction orb….now activating memory erase orb.

{Capt. Arkanai}Diromir get us out of here.

{Diromir}Aye-aye captain!

(Scene: Hrothgar is in his room thinking about what just happened…what he had learned about his father.)

{Hrothgar}Thinking: My father was a pirate…out of all the things…a pirate?

(Lt. Jack enters the room)

{Hrothgar}(Looks at Jack) I'll just let you know I don't approve of what you and this group do for a living.

{Lt. Jack}Don't take us or your father the wrong way….just hear me out, I know it'll take a while to get used to…when we get to the Omega Site, you'll we're not all that bad. (Lt. Jack then lays a small bundle on Hrothgars' bed) Deidra thought that if you're going to be one of us, best ditch the country boy clothes and slip into something a bit more evil looking.

(Lt. Jack leaves…Hrothgar undoes the bundle and finds a black t-shirt, a pair of black pants, and a pair of leather boots.)

{Hrothgar}(Looks at himself in the mirror) Thinking: Hate to admit it…but she's good at this.

(Cecilia passes by Hrothgars' room; Hrothgar stops her just as she passes by)

{Hrothgar}Uh Cecilia….can I ask you something?

{Cecilia}Go ahead.

{Hrothgar}(Clears his throat) Would you know where Deidra's room is?

{Cecilia}It's one floor up and three rooms over from where yours is.

(Scene: Hrothgar follows Cecilia's directions and finds Deidra's room…he knocks on the door, Deidra peaks and says she'll be just a minute. About three minutes later she opens the door.)

{Deidra}See you have on the clothes I had Jack bring you.

{Hrothgar}They're a lot more comfortable than what I was wearing a few minutes ago, just wanted to say thanks.

{Deidra}(Looks Hrothgar over) Something is still missing from your appearance…but what?

{Hrothgar}Well come find me when you figure it out, good day.

{Deidra}(Grabs Hrothgar's shoulder and pulls him into her room) No, if I don't figure this out now I'm never going to relax…let's see here, an amulet…no, that wouldn't help.

(Hrothgar then sees a leather commando belt with three pouches in the front, he slips it on and models it for Deidra)

{Deidra}(Looks Hrothgar over again and snaps her fingers) You know, that does it…it just seems to fit your appearance pretty well.

(Hrothgar leaves Deidra's room with a slight smile on his face)

{Hrothgar}Thinking: Maybe Lt. Jack was right…they aren't so bad once you get to know them.


	4. Part 4

(Scene: Hrothgar looks again at the walls of his prison.)

{Hrothgar}Thinking: I guess in a way this is what I deserve, bet you my crew's back at the Omega site…kicking back.

{Hrothgar's Voice}Yeah the Omega site, the Dimetrodon Pirates' home world…it's a moon base-like city, that can't be found…except by those, who know where it is…and every cadet who wishes to be a ship captain at some point has to learn how to find it, I know how to find it now…but I didn't know the first time I went there.

(Scene: It's another day for Hrothgar, he's still not use to his new home aboard the _Callisto_…but he's making progress, he makes his way to the bridge and sees that the ship is on auto pilot, he sees a holographic compass…but sadly it only seems it can only point North or West (in other words…it doesn't seem capable of pointing North).)

{Hrothgar}Thinking: Now that seems rather sad…I wonder why no one has tried to fix it.

(Capt. Arkanai steps onto the bridge)

{Capt. Arkanai} I bet you're trying to figure out what's wrong with that compass? Well nothings wrong with it to tell you the truth.

{Hrothgar}Well it doesn't seem capable of pointing north.

{Capt. Arkanai}Well we're not trying to go North…that compass is actually directing the ship to the Omega Site, and by the looks of things we'll be there in about an hour and a half…there's something I think you should know, the Omega Site is the birthplace for most of us pirates…it may look like a real bad place to live at first, but it has its good sides. Plus your mother is still there…if you want I could take you and Hilary to see her.

{Hrothgar}I don't know…somehow I don't feel like a real pirate, I'll probably stick out like a sore thumb.

{Capt. Arkanai}(Puts his hand on Hrothgar's shoulder)Trust me Hrothgar…you were born the son of a pirate, and with those clothes Deidra gave you…you'll fit right in.

(About 20 minutes later a planet comes into visual range)

{Capt. Arkanai}(Looks at Hrothgar) That's Reptilion…we aren't that far from the Omega site now, I better activate the cloaking device…wouldn't want the Law Enforcement there to pick the ship up on radar, the cloaking device will make us look like a sensor ghost.

{Hrothgar}What's so special about Reptilion?

{Capt. Arkanai}Remember that Dinosaucer Freighter we looted…that's their home world.

{Hrothgar}(A calm expression on his face) That's a good thing to know…you ever been there?

{Capt. Arkanai}Only a few times in my life…but it's a lot harder not getting caught, if you get caught…you could end up dredging the swamp there or worse.

{Hrothgar}What could be worse then dredging swamp land?

{Hrothgar's Voice}Now remember I grew up on another world…so I didn't know as much as I do now.

{Capt. Arkanai}(Heavy sigh)You could end up in Canamar…a prison colony that is as close to hell as you could get, a lot of the ship captains I know are there.

{Hrothgar}(Guilty look on face)Sorry I had to bring that up.

{Capt. Arkanai}No, no, no you had every right to ask me that.

(Scene: Soon they see they're approaching Reptilion's largest moon, Diromir steps out of the elevator and onto the bridge…he switches from auto pilot to manual and slowly guides it across the moons' surface, about 3 minutes they enter a cavern cut into the surface.)

{Capt. Arkanai}Open the channel Diromir.

{Diromir}Yes, sir (Diromir presses a button on his control panel).

{Capt. Arkanai}This is Capt. Arkanai of the _Callisto_ calling Docking Port…requesting permission to land.

{Female Voice}_Callisto_, you are clear to land on dock 7—I repeat, dock 7.

{Capt. Arkanai}Thank you very much….Diromir I think you heard the lady?

{Diromir}Heading for dock 7.

(It isn't long until Hrothgar sees an underground city beneath him; some of the buildings look as if they go up for at least 17 stories. Hrothgar then sees a giant tower in the center of the city with ships hovering around it. Diromir brings it in at the third row of landing pads.)

{Capt. Arkanai}Okay Hrothgar…let get Hilary first, then it's off to see your mom.

{Hrothgar}(Looks nervous)I don't know if I'm ready to meet her.

{Capt. Arkanai}Trust me…she'll be glad to see you two after all this time.

(Scene: Hrothgar and the others leave the ship via the cargo bay, he sees Nassir talking to a couple of Kentrosauruses)

{Lt. Jack}Those guys work in engineering with the reactor and all, the short one is Ozi…he's the chief engineer.

(Deidra walks up to them; she's wearing a more revealing outfit.)

{Lt. Jack}So Deid…going for a night out on the town, I suppose…going to hook up with your boyfriend again.

{Deidra}Yep, plus I have a call to make to an old friend of mine…sent me message and I haven't had a lot of time to make a reply, see you later.

{Hrothgar}(Can't stop staring at Deidra as she walks off)

{Lt. Jack}(Looks at the look on Hrothgars' face)What has you so surprised?

{Hrothgar}Deidra must really work out; because she has the rear to prove it (A goofy looking grin crosses his face).

{Lt. Jack}(Chuckles)Best not let her hear you say that.

(Hilary and Capt. Arkanai come up from behind Hrothgar)

{Capt. Arkanai}(Looks at what Hrothgar is looking at)I thought I told Deidra not to wear that outfit anymore?

{Lt. Jack}It'll probably be a cold day in Hell before she ever does that.

{Capt. Arkanai}(Looks at Hrothgar and Hilary)Well, are you ready for the trip?

{Hilary}No point in turning back now.

(Suddenly Lt. Jack spots another ship about three docks down)

{Lt. Jack}(Worried look on face)Oh great… (Looks at Capt. Arkanai) captain, looks like the _Annerire il Corso _is here too.

{Capt. Arkanai}I'll keep my eyes pealed for them Jack.

(Scene: Arkanai, Hrothgar, and Hilary go up a few pathways and cliff ledge walkways until they reach an assortment of large houses. Arkanai looks around and finally stops at the seventh house on the right, they all walk to the front door.)

{Capt. Arkanai}(Knocks on the door)

(The door opens…a rather large man steps out)

{Man}Arkanai…what do you want?

{Capt. Arkanai}(Clears his throat)Can I speak to Anastasia?

(A woman appears from the edge of the door…Hrothgar looks at her, she does look like a mirror image of Hilary.)

{Anastasia}(Gives a rather unpleased look)What do you want Arkanai?

{Capt. Arkanai}I don't want to say anything to you…but these two who came with me may want to see you and talk to you.

(Capt. Arkanai steps out of the way revealing Hrothgar and Hilary)

{Anastasia}(Looks at them)And you two would be?

{Hrothgar}I've been waiting to meet you all my life, and you don't even recognize me (Rolls up his left sleeve to reveal the tattoo half) and trust me, this isn't marker…it's the real deal.

{Anastasia}(Look of surprise on her face)Hrothgar?

{Hrothgar}Your one and only.

{Anastasia}(Looks at Hilary and is about to go to tears, slight quiver in voice)Hilary?

{Hilary}(About to go to tears as well)Mother.

(Both Hrothgar and Hilary run up to hug their mother, their mother returns the hug. Both Hilary and she are crying, Hrothgar tries to hold back the tears…but in the end can't help it.)

{Hrothgar's Voice}Okay, okay…if we can now get past this emotional moment in my life I'd like to get on with the story.

(Scene: They all enter the house, Anastasia still looks as if she can't believe that her children are here right in front of her…Hrothgar and Hilary tell her what has happened to them.)

{Anastasia}I wouldn't put my heart passed Arkanai to bring you here; you see…Arkanai was your fathers' third cousin once removed. Being both pirates they treated each other as if they were both their only living relative. When Reptilion Law Enforcement caught Alistair, he made Arkanai promise to find you two…he gave Arkanai the coordinates of the planet he'd left you on.

{Hrothgar}What was dad like?

{Anastasia}Well he was the kindest person I'd ever met…for a pirate that is, but when he got drunk…which was seldom, he'd do some of the funniest-if not the craziest stuff I'd ever see a person do, here…I have a recording of our wedding reception, your father, Arkanai, Jack, and Nassir had gotten drunk and got onto the stage where the band was playing and started singing.

(A holographic projection comes on, Hrothgar and Hilary both see their father (along with the others) singing The Temptations 'My Girl')

{Capt. Arkanai}(Looks down at the floor)I'm not particularly proud of that moment, I mean your dad was right on key with that song…but me, Jack, and Nassir…well you can hear it.

{Hrothgar}Well it's actually kind of funny.

(Scene: After about a few hours Hrothgar, Hilary and Arkanai leave the house and go to a tavern…their they see Lt. Jack talking to an Allosaurus wearing a pair of khakis, a black tail coat, and a tri-corner hat. Hrothgar sneaks up behind them to hear the conversation)

{Lt. Jack}Allotos…I gave you a lot of time to think about what we're offering you, why are you still undecided?

{Allotos}(Pulls out a photo and looks at it)I have my reasons.

{Lt. Jack}(Rolls his eyes and takes another swig of his mug)Oh not this again, not the 'girlfriend' card.

{Allotos}I'm sorry Jacky…its just, I love Vera so much I just can't see the point in joining your crew, I don't want her to think I'm some sort of scoundrel!

{Lt. Jack}You're not a scoundrel…you're a pirate, you steal women's hearts and leave them wanting more…what's better than that?!

{Allotos}Getting married, having children, growing old together…does any of that ring a bell?

{Lt. Jack}Listen, Vera's a nice girl…I'll give you that, but I can't see her marrying a pirate…she'll find somebody else. (Sits straight up) And Hrothgar I know you're eavesdropping on us because I can hear your breathing.

{Hrothgar}(Embarrassed)Sorry…just curious.

{Allotos}Well just keep in mind of what curiosity did to the T-Rex.

(Suddenly they hear voices coming from behind them; Lt. Jack looks in their direction)

{Lt. Jack}(Gives an upset look)Oh hells bells, here come the party crashers, (Looks at Hrothgar) you stay here with Allotos…and be prepared to duck.

(Scene: Hrothgar watches as Lt. Jack, Capt. Arkanai, Braxíus, and Ozi get up from their seats and approach the four people who just entered: A Brachiosaurus, two Kentrosauruses, and a Dimetrodon…Capt. Arkanai and the Brachiosaurus look each other straight in the eye)

{Capt. Arkanai}Capt. Barbosa…I had a sixth-sense you'd show up here.

{Capt. Barbosa}Well isn't it me old ship mate Arkanai…hear you're the captain of that scraper the _Callisto_.

{Ozi}Hey, I'll let you know that that ships' reactor has been kept up very well…the _Callisto_ could run circles around your ship!

{Hrothgar}(Leans over to Allotos and whispers)Who's that Capt. Arkanai is talking to?

{Allotos}(Whispers back) That would be Capt. Barbosa…captain of the _Annerire il Corso_. The other three are Cutter, Edgy, and Firamir…Firamir is the Warfare specialist, Edgy is Barbosa's Assistant, and Cutter is the Chief Engineer aboard Barbosa's ship.

{Hrothgar}Well that explains it…you think there's going to be a fight?

{Allotos}(Shrugs) I don't know…but I wouldn't put it past them.

{Cutter}(Spits on the ground near Ozi's feet)Oh really, mind if I checked the _Callisto_'s reactor…just to make sure it still works?

{Ozi}(Rolls up his right sleeve) I wouldn't trust you (Points a finger in Cutter's face) as far as I could kick you around that reactor!

{Edgy}(Draws a 'beam sword' out and puts it between Ozi and Cutter) (Edgy looks at Lt. Jack) If your friend wants to get at Cutter he'll have to go through me to do it.

{Lt. Jack}(Draws a 'beam sword' and lowers Edgy's with it) Then to get to Ozi…you'll have to go through me as well.

{Allotos}(Crosses his arms and shakes his head in disappointment)On second thought I'd say a fight is VERY likely to break out.

(Suddenly all eight of them draw out 'beam swords' and charge at each other, Ozi and Braxíus throw Firamir and Cutter through the tavern window…they both jumped through it and take their fight to the streets, meanwhile Arkanai runs upstairs to the second floor with Barbosa is pursuit. Meanwhile Hilary manages to slowly make her way towards Allotos and Hrothgar)

{Hilary}Hrothgar…what's going on?

{Hrothgar}This is a fight between two fierce competitors, our friends and shipmates vs. the crew of the _Annerire_ _il Corso_….The problem is I think we're going to need more help then this, Hilary…try and find Deidra, chances are she's either somewhere around here or back aboard the ship.

{Hilary}(Nods) Will do (She disappears out the front door).

{Hrothgar}(Looks at Allotos)I don't suppose you have a beam sword with you?

{Allotos}I have two…why?

{Hrothgar}Give me one.

{Allotos}(Hands Hrothgar the 'beam sword') What are you going to do with it?

{Hrothgar}(Grabs it and makes a mad dash for the stairs) I'm going to help Arkanai.

(Scene: Hrothgar runs up the stairs and sees Arkanai's holding Barbosa back, but he was still losing ground)

{Hrothgar}CAPTAIN!

{Capt. Arkanai}(Sees Hrothgar)Hrothgar…get out of here, it's not safe!

(Barbosa sees his one moment and knocks Capt. Arkanai out cold with one back handed swing, he then raises his sword above Arkanai for the final kill. But that swing is blocked when Hrothgar baseball slides between Capt. Barbosa's legs and activates his 'beam sword' to block it)

{Capt. Barbosa}(Picks Hrothgar up by the shirt collar)You're going to pay for that little tactic kid, (Looks at Hrothgar's left arm) you're Alistair's son as well…well I'd never thought one of my old crew would've even had children, but I guess I was wrong.

{Hrothgar}Thinking: My dad served on the _Annerire il Corso_?

(Barbosa then rams Hrothgar against the wall, knocking the wind out of him…Barbosa then turns his attentions back to Arkanai and raises his sword again, Hrothgar staggers up and tackles Barbosa against the wooden railing, nearly sending them both over to the bar below. As Barbosa regains his balance Hrothgar does a handstand somersault over Barbosa's right shoulder and lands on one of the rafter above the tavern's main floor)

{Hrothgar}Thinking: These rafters can barely support my weight…Hmm; Barbosa must weigh 100 times what I do.

{Capt. Barbosa}(Points to Capt. Arkanai)Looks like you forgot your friend!

{Hrothgar}(An arrogant look on his face)Barbosa…by what you've just witnessed all I have to do is run on the rafter, go back over the railing, and block your sword again. As long as I'm alive you'll never get a clean shot at Arkanai, so why don't you come out onto these rafters and face me…it'd be what a pirate of nobility would do.

{Capt. Barbosa}(A furious look on his face) I never back away from a challenge (Go over the railing and onto the rafters); you think a brat like you could outwit someone like me?

{Hrothgar}Actually…I just did.

{Capt. Barbosa}What are you—? (Sound of the rafters starting to break)(Barbosa looks down at the rafters)Uh-oh… (Looks at Hrothgar and growls) I loathe you.

(Suddenly the rafters where Barbosa's legs are break, forcing him to fall a bit…but not before his crotch hits the rafter Hrothgar is standing on, eventually it takes only a second for that rafter to break sending Barbosa crashing through to bar below him…but after the rafter breaks Hrothgar loses his balance and grabs hold of the rafter with all his might, he looks down and sees Barbosa, still grabbing his crotch reeling in pain)

{Capt. Arkanai}(Props himself up on the railing and looks at Hrothgar)That was foolish of you…noble of you, but foolish.

{Hrothgar}(Just smiles)

[A COUPLE MINUTES BEFORE THAT]

(Scene: Firamir and Cutter and overpowering Braxíus and Ozi, they close in for the kill when who should appear behind them but Hilary and Deidra)

{Deidra}(Takes out her quarterstaff) Hey boyz, is this a private party? (Gets into a fighter stance) Or can anyone join?!

{Cutter}(Whispers to Firamir) Do you know her?

{Firamir}Not really…but she's got one killer body give you that.

{Deidra}(Flattered look on face) Why thanks boys, now either you can back away from my friends there…or you'll have to tangle with me.

{Hilary}Don't you mean us?

{Deidra}Okay Hilary…but don't expect these guys to go easy on you.

{Hilary}Don't worry…I'm prepared for anything.

(Cutter and Firamir run straight at Deidra and Hilary)

{Deidra}(Uses the quarterstaff to jump over Firamir) You're not very smart are you?

{Firamir}(Grabs hold of the quarterstaff and rams her against the tavern's outer wall) What I sometimes lack in common sense I make up for in size and strength!

{Deidra}Oh, Gimme, Gimme (Breaks free of Firamir and kicks him in the jaw)!

{Cutter}(Looks at Hilary and starts walking towards her) Well while he's busy with her, I guess taking a shrimp on like you won't be much of a challenge?

{Hilary}(Backs off slightly)I warn you, I'm tougher than I look.

{Cutter}(Looking ready to pounce)Oh really!

{Hilary}(Gives Cutter a few martial arts kicks in the head)

{Cutter}(Stands there for a few seconds, then falls to the ground out cold)

{Hilary}(Runs her hand through her hair) Should've told you I was a Black Belt in Tae Kwon Do back home…Ah well, you're bad I guess."

{Firamir}(Throws Deidra to the ground)(Has a disappointed look on his face) I thought you'd put up a better fight than this? (Raises his 'beam sword' for the final kill) But such as life.

(Deidra shut her eyes and waited for the end, but then she heard the sound of two 'beam swords' clashing together and looked at what was happening…it was Allotos, he had used his second 'beam sword' to stop Firamir)

{Firamir}(Frustrated) WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING PAL!?!

{Allotos}(Courageous look in his eyes)Didn't your mother every tell you not to hit a lady…and language too, boy if only she could see you now.

(Allotos then gave Firamir and kick in the chest, followed by another…then finished it with throwing Firamir on top of Cutter)

{Allotos}(Helps Deidra back up) I think this'll be a night those two won't forget?

{Deidra}(Looks at Allotos) I had him right where I wanted him…there was no need for you to help.

(Scene: Capt. Barbosa (still grabbing his crotch and in a crouching position) and Edgy run out of the tavern, Barbosa peers through the broken window at Capt. Arkanai.)

{Capt. Barbosa}(In a high-pitched voice)This isn't over Arkanai…I'll get even!

(All four of them run off into the night, Arkanai and the others all regroup inside)

{Hrothgar}Well I'd say we showed those four.

{Capt. Arkanai}Yes for now…but Barbosa will get his revenge, nobody I know has ever made of fool of Barbosa…and lived to brag about it.

{Allotos}(Looks at Lt. Jack) Jack…I've thought it over, and I've decided to join your crew.

{Capt. Arkanai}(Looks at Hrothgar and Hilary) If you two want to become space pirates…you'll have to train for it, and there's an academy here for that. They have housing so you can stay near the place at all times…will you do it.

(Hrothgar and Hilary look at each other)

{Hrothgar}We think we're up for the challenge.

{Hrothgar's Voice}And that's how I firmly and truly started this path, I spent at least a year and ten months at the Academy…learning the history of different pirates and handling some other vehicles, such as the Battle Cruiser which is much like a jet fighter, except it has three laser cannons in the front and one in the back (Which can rotate any direction…Ideal for strafing runs) and a launcher for anti-gravity proton mines. Oh, and then there's the Scooner…sort of like a Motorcycle except instead of wheels it has the hover things that keep it and the rider from hitting the ground, it can go from 0 to 70 in 17 seconds. If you ask me I'm staying with the Battle Cruiser because I can't stand the airy shrieking noise the Scooner's engine makes.

Apart from that I learned how to use a 'beam sword' more skillfully than before, all the same with Hilary so when a year and ten months passed we boarded the _Callisto_ again…not realizing that in one week Barbosa would get his revenge, and that revenge would change my destiny permanently!


	5. Part 5

(Scene: Hrothgar is still on the prison transport, 33 minutes have passed since the beginning of the flight)

{Hrothgar}(Saddened look on his face)You know it didn't always have to be this way…but it was Arkanai's choice to make me captain of the _Callisto_, if he had lived maybe none of what I did afterwards would have happened.

{Hrothgar's Voice}Yeah, I can still remember the day Arkanai died…it's all here in my memory. It had been a week since I had returned from the Academy to the _Callisto_…it was same business as usual, but this one day would change my life forever. We'd gotten word from a secret communication of a downed Tyranno cargo barge, we were on route to salvage whatever we could from it. When we got there we found it, but it looked as if it had been there for a day or two.

{Capt. Arkanai}This can't be right? Hax…is this the barge?

{Hax}(Nods)It is sir.

{Capt. Arkanai}(Puzzled)Then why does it look like it's been here for awhile?

(Suddenly Capt. Barbosa's voice (still a little high pitched sounding) comes on the Audio channel.

{Capt. Barbosa}(Evil laughter)You fell right into my trap Arkanai…now, I shall get my revenge!

(Hrothgar steps onto the bridge as he hears Barbosa's voice)

{Capt. Arkanai}But why now Barbosa?!

{Capt Barbosa}Because now that the one who did this to my voice is back on-board your ship…I can be rid of him and your crew in one squeaky-clean stroke!

{Demetros}(Looks at his screen's readouts)He's charging weapons sir!

{Capt. Arkanai}Nassir, raise shields and charge weapons!

{Nassir}Yes captain!

{Capt. Arkanai} grumbles: If it's a dogfight he wants, well then we'll give him the hell of a dogfight.

(Scene: About 10 minutes into the dogfight the _Callisto_'s bridge is starting to feel the fury of the _Annerire il Corso_'s attacks.)

{Braxíus}Turn to Starboard…we'll hit them with some of our Quantum Torpedoes.

{Lt. Jack}But the shielding stronger on the Port side of the _Callisto_, we could use the lasers and help the ship last longer, (Looks at Diromir) what ever you do don't turn to Starboard!

{Braxíus}Don't listen to Jack Diromir…turn to Starboard now!

{Diromir}(Looks at Capt. Arkanai)

{Capt. Arkanai}Do as Braxíus says Diromir and turn to Starboard.

{Diromir}Yes captain.

(Scene: About 30 seconds after following the Capt. Arkanai is thrown from his chair by an explosion, he falls to the ground motionless)

{Hrothgar}ARKANAI!

{Lt. Jack}(Gives an 'evil eyed' look to Braxíus)

{Braxíus}Well how was I supposed to know that'd happen?

{Lt. Jack}(Sees Hrothgar) Get him out of here…and target the _Annerire il Corso_'s Weapons Array!

{Allotos}(Grabs Hrothgar from behind)Come on lad, you don't need to see this.

(A few minutes later, Hrothgar visits Arkanai in Sick Bay…by what the crew has said…he may not have long to live. Hrothgar sees Cecilia, Hilary and Lt. Jack by Arkanai's bedside.)

{Capt. Arkanai}(Looks at Hrothgar with a pained expression on his face) Hrothgar…come here, there's something I want to tell you.

{Hrothgar}(Approaches the bed)Yes Arkanai?

{Capt. Arkanai}I know we've had only a short time to know each other….but as much as I hate to say this, but this is where we part ways until we meet again.

{Cecilia}But that means that your ship will have to go to either me or my little brother Octavian, but since we're neither of age yet…then who's going to control the ship and its crew?

{Capt. Arkanai}There is one here that I trust with that responsibility…one here that from the moment I saw him…I knew he'd make a good captain (Turns his head to look at Hrothgar). Hrothgar…It is you whom I choose.

{Hrothgar}(Points to himself)ME!?

{Capt. Arkanai}Hrothgar…when you took on Barbosa, I saw more then courage in you, but the integrity, the intensity, and some of the intelligence a cadet would need if he ever wanted to become a captain.

(Arkanai shudders suddenly and then falls silent, Lt. Jack leads Hilary and Cecilia out of Sick Bay…Hrothgar looks at Arkanai laid out as he was, and slams his fist against a neighboring wall)

{Hrothgar}Growls: I have to stop this before it begins!

(Scene: Hrothgar steps onto the bridge…everyone is looking at him)

{Hrothgar}(Clears throat)Capt. Arkanai is dead…his last decision was to make me the _Callisto_'s captain. And as my first order I wish to find the _Annerire il Corso_. I have an offer for Capt. Barbosa I don't think he'll refuse.

{Diromir}Aye captain…following the _Annerire il Corso_.

(It takes about an hour but they finally find her, she's creeping away slowly.)

{Hrothgar}Open a channel to it Demetros

{Demetros}(Presses a light on his panel) Channel is open Captain

{Lt. Jack}Sir if I may speak, Barbosa's ship has a hole in its shields right where their reactor is.

{Hrothgar} Thanks Lieutenant (Clears throat). This is Captain Hrothgar of the _Callisto_ calling to Captain Barbosa of the _Annerire il Corso_.

(Barbosa's voice answers)

{Capt. Barbosa}What happened to the old captain?

{Hrothgar}(Guilty look on face)He was killed in our dogfight.

{Capt. Barbosa}(Giggling) Oh, so sorry to hear your loss…but great to hear he made you captain, maybe I can go two for two.

{Hrothgar}(Stern look in eyes)That…my friend, is not going to happen.

{Capt. Barbosa}(Sounding surprised)Oh, and why not!?

{Hrothgar}My Lieutenant says you have a hole in your shields right now that's in a really dangerous spot on your ship, I offering a truce between the _Callisto_ and the _Annerire il Corso_.

{Capt. Barbosa}(In a sly tone of voice)And what if I refuse this truce, huh…what then?

{Hrothgar}Heh, I'll aim a quantum torpedo at that hole…because I know now that that hole is positioned right over your ship's reactor. So I'll make it simple, either agree to the truce……or I'll destroy your ship!

{Capt. Barbosa}You're bluffing!

{Hrothgar}Nassir…power up one of the quantum torpedoes to show the captain how serious I am?

{Capt. Barbosa}Report!

{Crewman}Their ships weapon systems are powering up sir!

{Capt. Barbosa}(Sounding nervous) Y-y-y-yo-you wouldn't do it, the sh-shoc-shock blast would fry your ships systems…you'd be killed with us!?!

{Hrothgar}You killed a distant relative of mine…and you really don't have any idea how far that pushed me Barbosa, I'd probably be crazy enough to try anything to get even…you have until the count of 10 to agree to the truce or I'll fire on your ship. 1…2…3…come on Barbosa…4…5…it doesn't have to end like this…6…7…8…last chance…9…

{Capt. Barbosa}(Sounding frightened)Okay, alright, you win…truce! Damn you're good Hrothgar.

{Hrothgar}That's Capt. Hrothgar to you!

(Hrothgar cuts the communication to the _Annerire il Corso_…the whole bridge starts applauding Hrothgar)

{Hrothgar}Okay…now that that's over, I think it's time I start throwing a bit of my weight around this ship. (Walks over to Lt. Jack) Lieutenant…your info on the condition of Barbosa's ship was a factor in our victory today; I'd suggest getting well acquainted with all historical battle tactics and formations.

{Lt. Jack}But why?

{Hrothgar}(Slaps him on the back)Because you're my new Warfare Specialist.

{Braxíus}(Looks angry)But there can't be two Warfare Specialists!

{Hrothgar}Good point Braxy…that's why I'm giving you Lt. Jacks' old job.

{Braxíus}WHA…But…I….how….YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!!!

{Deidra}Well…he just did I'm afraid.

{Hrothgar's Voice}Yep…and that's how my career took off, I made a lot of bold moves in the _Callisto_'s raids and covert mining operations. But they all earned us some killer profit; it would be about 4 years later that I'd start making an ominous reputation worthy enough to be sent to Canamar.


	6. Part 6

(Scene: Hrothgar gets off the cot and goes to the bars of his cell.)

{Hrothgar}Hey Colan.

{Colan}Yeah Hrothgar…what is it?

{Hrothgar}I was wondering…how'd you end up on here?

{Colan}Tricera-Cops caught me, was trialed, convicted, and now I'm here.

{Hrothgar}(Lets out a forced laugh and smiles)Tricera-Cops…if I remember they have outposts on other worlds.

{Hrothgar's Voice}And heck I'd know…I've ran into them about a dozen times, each time more of a close call than the last. But none compared to one of our covert mining operations on a planet called Krassil. It was a mining colony planet in general…Tricera-Cops did patrol the area every several hours so we had to be careful not to be seen.

(Scene: The _Callisto_ comes close to the surface of Krassil, they activate cloak to avoid any detection…after they land, Hrothgar orders a few Battle Cruisers to go and secure the area, if they see any Tricera-Cop aircraft approaching this area they're to report to him on the hidden frequency he's given to them. After that briefing Hrothgar makes his way to Nassir's lab…he wants to discuss some plans with him)

(Hrothgar reaches the hangar doors that lead into Nassir's lab, he opens them up)

{Nassir}(Greets Hrothgar)Captain, I wasn't expecting you down here today…but welcome anyway.

{Hrothgar}Nassir I was thinking…could you custom design a Battle Cruiser for me?

{Nassir}(Nods) What would you like it to have?

{Hrothgar}A weapon that can fry a ships system…but uses sound to do it.

{Nassir}(Nods in understanding)I see…you want sort of a humane weapon that doesn't destroy but more likely disables, well I'll get together with Demetros and we'll see what we can concoct.

{Hrothgar}Thank you.

{Nassir}(Shakes his head)Oh no…it's my duty to help you.

(Scene: Hrothgar steps outside the ship and admires the mining operation going on around the ravine they landed the ship in, Hilary comes up behind him)

{Hrothgar}So…did we hit a vein?

{Hilary}We did (Pulls an dozen tiny black crystals) Krassilian black rubies…merchants on Reptilion dispense these at reasonable prices…figure we could sell these at ¾ their normal price and make a killing.

{Hrothgar}(A pleased look on his face) Good, if all goes to plan we should be ready for take off in the next three hours…you're dismissed.

{Hilary}Yes brother.

(Scene: We now go to one of the _Callisto_'s cargo bays where we see Allotos and Deidra fighting each other…so far they're matching each other move for move, suddenly Deidra nails Allotos with a tremendous roundhouse kick. But Allotos counters with a back flip and out a blaster)

{Allotos}_ZAP_…I just turned you into a giant grave marker (Snickers at own remark).

{Deidra}(Gives a stern look)Oh, and now you decided to cheat?!

{Allotos}(Honest look on face)Hey…got to be prepared for anything love.

{Deidra}(Gives Allotos a hurt look)

{Allotos}(Looking rather guilty) Okay…if it makes you feel better this time I won't use the blaster.

(Hilary enters the cargo bay, Allotos and Deidra greet her)

{Hilary}You two sparring again, how many times are you both going to do this?

{Deidra}Until Mr. Cheat-To-Score over here learns to stop using that blaster.

{Allotos}(Irritated look)I said I wouldn't use it this time.

(Hilary has a worried look on her face, Allotos pays no attention to it…but Deidra sees it.)

{Deidra}What's got you so concerned Hilary?

{Hilary}It's just been a really quiet day and for me and Hrothgar that's always meant something bad is going to happen.

{Deidra}Relax…a quiet day just means that no one has found us yet, which is a good thing.

{Hilary} mumbles: Maybe for you. (Leaves the cargo bay)

(Scene: Lt. Jack comes up behind Hrothgar.)

{Lt. Jack}Umm…Captain, I have some good news and some bad news.

{Hrothgar}Well spit it out then.

{Lt. Jack}The good news is we'll have our full supply of Krassilian black rubies in 3 minutes…the bad news is, one of our Battle Cruisers was seen by a Tricera-Cop patrol craft and they'll be on their way soon…it be best judgment to get as many of our mining drones and crew back aboard and take off.

{Hrothgar}We'll hold them off long enough for everyone to get back aboard, and then we'll leave.

{Lt. Jack}But that could take 15 minutes, enough time for those goody-goodies to catch us.

{Hrothgar}Let me ask you something Lieutenant…did Capt. Arkanai ever get caught?

{Lt. Jack}No sir, but he was sort of reasonable on acceptable losses.

{Hrothgar}Well I'm not big on losses, that's probably the biggest difference between me and Arkanai…you're dismissed.

{Lt. Jack}Yes captain, thank you for your time.

(Scene: The whole entire crew is scrambling to get as many of the containers of rubies and mining drones back onboard as possible…as they do they see a couple of small aircraft fly overhead, but those were only scouts…the real threat will be on its way soon)

(Scene: Hrothgar steps on to the bridge and sits in the captains chair)

{Hrothgar}Is all the crew onboard yet?

{Lt. Jack}All on and accounted for.

{Hrothgar}Okay, Diromir…get us out of here!

{Diromir}Aye-aye captain.

(Scene: As the _Callisto_ leaves the ravine, they see a large ship heading towards their position.)

{Hax}They're hailing us sir.

{Hrothgar}Put it through.

(Scene: A holographic projector appears on the bridge, it projects a large Triceratops' head in front of the captain)

{Triceratops Head}I'm Maj. Trivezlade…I've been informed that your ship and crew have been mining Krassilian rubies illegally, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to land your ship again and put you under arrest…do this right now and your punishment might not be so severe!

{Hrothgar}Well I have one thing to say, and that's this: I don't know what you're talking about…we had to land here to build back up our power reserves, I don't know why you'd think we were illegally mining Krassilian rubies?

{Triceratops Head}(Stern look in eyes)We got word from an anonymous tipster there was an unprecedented mining operation going on in this sector…plus we scanned your ship and found you have several containers of rubies in one of your three cargo bays. So don't play innocent with me captain…Either land this ship right now or we'll be forced to take extreme measure and force you to land.

{Demetros}They're charging weapons.

{Hrothgar}Well I'm sorry Major…but I have no intention on landing this craft anytime soon.

(The holographic projection disappears but Audio still works)

{Maj. Trivezlade}Then you give me no choice but to take your ship down by force.

{Hrothgar}And by making that choice, you leave me no choice be to defend my ship against you.

(Scene: The ship in heading towards the _Callisto_ fires a few laser shots, Hrothgar gives Diromir the order to raise the shields and return fire.)

{Diromir}(Reads his screen)We did significant damage to their ship…their shields are just as powerful as ours, but it's the armoring on their hull that's protecting them.

{Suddenly Nassir's voice comes on the Audio system}

{Nassir's Voice}Captain…I've got your sound cannon ready, would you like me to install it onto the Battle Crusier?

{Hrothgar}(Looks at the big ship ahead of them)Would you mind if we put it on a test target first?

{Nassir's Voice}What would you have in mind?

{Hrothgar}(Presses a button on his control counsel) This.

{Nassir's Voice}Well I'd have to amplify the power output of device…but it should work.

{Hrothgar}Then make it happen!

{Nassir's Voice}Yes captain.

(Scene: Nassir opens one of the cargo bay doors and points the device at the attacking ship.)

{Nassir}(Crosses his fingers)Thinking: Let's hope this works.

(Scene: The device starts off as a low humming noise that soon goes to a high pitched humming noise, Nassir has to cover his ears it's so painful. The device then lets out a semi-invisible ring of sound energy that hits the attacking ship. Nassir and the bridge watch as the left side of the ship starts to tip forward. On the bridge Maj. Trivizlade's voice comes on again)

{Maj. Trivizlade}(Furious)What the hell was that you just shot at us!?

{Hrothgar}That, my friend…was a sonic disruptor, and right now it's disabling your systems one by one I think. I'd suggest you land right away if you want any hope of repairing the systems it already damaged.

{Maj Trivizlade}You heard the man, land this thing pronto….We'll get you for this.

{Hrothgar}That may be true…but for now, just remember this day…the day you almost apprehended the infamous Capt. Hrothgar. Close the cargo bay doors, and Diromir…let's blow this joint!

{Diromir}Aye-aye captain!

(Scene: After the _Callisto_ hooks back up with it's deep-space engines (The engines that Hrothgar saw from his window earlier on in the story), the leave Krassil's orbit for the Omega site. Hrothgar is in his living quarters, looking at the stars as they pass by)

(Lt. Jack enters)

{Hrothgar}(turns to Lt. Jack)Is there something you wanted to talk about?

{Lt. Jack}Nassir says that the device has been added to your Battle Crusier.

{Hrothgar}Good…that's good to hear.

{Lt. Jack}What's wrong captain?

{Hrothgar}Today…I just realized how hard this job was for Arkanai, I don't know if I made things better or worse by returning to the ship. But I don't know if I can hold myself together…I can feel something inside me Lieutenant, not physically or mentally, but spiritually something's changing me from the inside. I hardly sleep at times and everything I do for leisure around here seems more like a chore.

{Lt. Jack}Don't worry about it captain…you just have the jitters, they'll pass…and remember you're not alone here, you have your crew and your sister. In fact we all share your burden one way or the other.

{Hrothgar}(Calm look on face)Thanks Jack…dismissed.

{Lt. Jack}Yes sir (Lt. Jack leaves).

{Hrothgar's Voice}That had to be one of the most difficult decisions I ever had to make on a mission, but it worked. And on a separate note…I was right, something was changing me spiritually from the inside…and that something, would make me the most notorious pirate on Reptilion.


	7. Part 7

(Scene: Colan now walks over to the bars of his cell)

{Colan}Hrothgar, can I ask you something this time?

{Hrothgar}Shoot.

{Colan}How did you kill those six people?

{Hrothgar}Oh yes, the murders I was convicted of…well as you know Science and Technology go hand and hand on Reptilion, but some work off world on other planets. Eventually I receive information on where those technologies and trust me what a pirate wants…a pirate gets, and he doesn't let anything or anyone stand in his way, the first true time I killed anybody outright was when I was trying to get this technology that could make a spacecraft go under water like a sub. So I went there by myself, the people working on it were a Ichthyosaurus family two parents and two kids…I had to kill the little girl to make them give their research to me…and I don't know why but for some strange reason, killing people actually felt good to me.

My next victims were a couple of Allosauruses…had to kill them both, but I had overlooked one detail…they had children, and one of them attacked me. All I can remember from that day is him leaping at me and then me running out the door into the rain screaming 'MY EYE, MY EYE!'…the rest is a flood of blurs.

The last family I tortured was an Archaeopteryx family…I killed most of them, a couple weren't there. But then something strange happened, just as was about to kill the eldest daughter something stayed my wrath….I don't know whether it was divine intervention or maybe my own pity, but for someone like me who was a costume to taking lives…there was something in her eyes, something that told me she deserved another option in life. So I gave her two choices:1. Join me and my crew and see the universe together, or 2. Be killed with the rest of her family…and being the bright one as she was she chose to come with us. I blew the lab and she announced and I quote: 'From this day forward the person known as Tyrxi is dead to the world, from now on I am Kira…crewmember of the _Callisto_!' end quote.

But perhaps we had delayed more than I should have, Kira made it on to the Battle Cruiser…but just as I was to get on board a bunch of Tricera-Cops ambushed me…I gave Hilary enough time to take off and leave me to face my fate, about half a minute after that I was arrested and thrown in jail for about a week before I had my trial…that didn't take that long either, they sentenced me to Life on Canamar.

{Hrothgar's Voice}And well here I am, and who's ever reading this knows the rest of my story.

(Suddenly the whole prison barge shakes and sirens go off, guards are running to and fro…he hears the barge is under attack. Suddenly he looks out his cell window and sees the _Callisto_ firing upon the barge.)

{Colan}What the heck is that?!

{Hrothgar}(A proud smile on his face)That would be my ship.

(The prison barge returns fire on the _Callisto_)

{Hrothgar}(Angry)HEY, STOP SHOOTING AT MY SHIP!

(Soon Hrothgar backs away from the wall as it explodes, out appears Hilary along with Deidra and Allotos…a bunch of prison guards start shooting at them, Deidra and Allotos provide covering fire)

{Hrothgar}(Surprised)Hilary…how, they sent out two more prison barges as decoys.

{Hilary}Remember that bracelet I gave you?

{Hrothgar}The one you gave me three days after we boarded the _Callisto_ again, what about it?

{Hilary}Demetros put a homing beacon inside it…just incase something like this ever happened.

{Deidra}I'd hate to break up this brother-sister moment…but we can't hold them off forever!

{Prison Guard}Keep firing men…we can't let him escape!

{Hrothgar}(Calls to them)I'd say it's a little too late for that…but remember this day, the day you almost captured and imprisoned the infamous Capt. Hrothgar( Turns and walks down the tunnel connecting the _Callisto_ to the prison barge, laughing maniacally while doing so.).

(Scene: Back aboard the _Callisto_ Capt. Hrothgar is brought with a short but warm welcome.)

{Hrothgar}Nassir…target that barges' Communications Array and engines.

{Nassir}Aye-aye captain!

{Hrothgar}Diromir…get us out of here, full speed.

{Diromir}Aye-aye captain!

(Scene: We watch as the _Callisto_ flies away from the prison barge and suddenly vanishes out of site. Hrothgar is in his quarters when Kira comes to visit him.)

{Hrothgar}Kira…I was going to ask how you like the _Callisto_ so far?

{Kira}It's…different then what I'm used to, but there's actually something I came to tell you…I thought of a job I could do on this ship, say hello to your new Sci./Tech. Officer sir.

{Hrothgar}I hope you know by saying your profession on this ship to me I'll be expecting you to do that (Looks out the window)….Well our best choice right now is to lay low for awhile, at least until the main heat dies down…then I think we can start plundering and looting ships and other worlds again.

{Kira}I'll inform the crew.

{Hrothgar's Voice}So there we have it…I know I didn't show you much, but this was to keep you reeling for the real story, the one that may either break my enemies…or break me.

(Hrothgar then looks at a jar on a shelf next to his bed, in the jar we see something floating in a liquid. (Close up of Jar) On a closer look we see that the object is an eyeball…an eyeball with a huge gash in it)


End file.
